The Silver Dragon
''"You have discovered the defenses of a portal, Magi? It will take more than that to defeat me! I was here when these portals were created!" '' The Silver Dragon is one of the three Dragons of MagiQuest (the other two being Charlock and Winterra). He was originally intended as an Unlockable for MagiQuest Online, but after that game was discontinued in 2012, any Master Magi who has defeated Charlock may make an attempt at besting him. Defeating The Silver Dragon Start at the Quest Stones (Alternatively, The Quest Trees at some Great Wolf Lodge locations). Make sure you have everything you need and select the silver dragon quest. Go up to the portal, podium, and screen where Charlocks encounter usually is (At some locations this is a web portal). The silver dragon will appear here too. If you leave the podium alone there will be a message saying that the Dragon will he held back but not for long. Optionally, you can get the crystal shield first via the crystal shield sub-quest before trying to slay the dragon. It is recommended that you do so, but if you are quick and have good memory, or just don’t want to spend the time, by all means go for the dragon. If you do choose to grab the shield you will have an extra chance to defeat him if you slip up (ordinarily he insta-kills any Magi who makes the slightest mistake)To get the shield, activate the crystal and go through the portal to the podium. You don't need to point to any of the portal runes. Wave the wand over the podium. You will be able to select either the silver dragon or the crystal shield. On the screen select the shield. After listening to the introduction, go out and find the five crystals in the random order. You will need to stop by status station screens to get clues for the color of the next crystal you need. When you have all five crystals, go back to the portal for the silver dragon. The crystal shield helps you a lot, giving you a chance to mess up when remembering the order or not being fast enough. To enter the duel, activate the crystal and go through the portal. Wave your wand over the podium. Select the dragon. Listen through the introduction, and then watch the colored crystals onscreen. They will light up in a particular sequence. Repeat that sequence, then touch the attack icon in the middle. Quickly wave your wand over the dueling stand to attack with the portal energy crystals. Repeat until defeated. The first sequence is 3 crystals long, the second is 5, the third is 7, and the fourth is 7. You need to be quick in repeating back the sequence before the dragon comes back and attacks you. The first three sequences give you 20 seconds to type in the colors and the Medal of Ardas, the last gives you ten. Alternatively, certain Toppers (Fireburst and Iceburst) will let you insta-kill him once every time they are charged. Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Creatures